Intensive Emotions SR
by Razgriz89
Summary: UPDATED: More fresh ones from the fresh bank. [48 and 49] Thanking the School Rumble cast for a job well done. [50] The start of another adventure.
1. The Author's Note to Tenma

**The Author's Note to Tenma**

_-Jonas Trinidad- _

1. Why the long face?

Why the slow pace?

Is it him you're worried about?

Then it's not something to pout.

2. So what? A UFO landed in front of you.

You bit more than you could chew.

He's gone now to a far away place.

I don't know if you'll ever again see his face.

3. Its time to move on.

Don't let your heart turn into stone.

Besides, he's not the only boy in the world.

Somebody still likes you and he's semi-bald.

4. What would you choose, be with him or be with your friends?

You're born on Earth. He's born with other trends.

So stop sulking and return your smile.

You only walked less than a mile.


	2. The Silent

**The Silent**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. They say silence is deafening.

But 200 decibels is a pain that is excruciating.

No one said that silence is a no-no.

But she chose this path: Tsukamoto Yakumo

2. Okay, so she's not silent always.

But most of her is like an empty space.

Despite her silent attitude, she has a cool flow.

Making an embarrassment to Hanai-senpai with one blow

3. Who's the older sister, really?

Even I don't know, certainly.

She's even taller than her nee-san.

Nevertheless, she cools herself with a fan.

4. The interesting part about her is she can read other's thoughts.

It always appears in black Japanese text.

This kind of ability is not bought.

It's just around the corner of the 5th and 6th.

5. What does destiny has in store for this girl?

Who knows? I'm just glad I'm not going to hurl.

The silence is not a thing to be ashamed of.

This is, after all, her life. We cannot interfere.

6. The wind blows from the mountains.

The sun rises from the seas.

Nature says: silence is not vetoed.

Still, she chose this path: Tsukamoto Yakumo.


	3. Harima and the F15 P1

**Harima and the F-15 Part 1**

**Opening Act: B7R**

_-A School Rumble – Ace Combat Zero cross fiction-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is a variant to the Intensive Emotion's "Orihime and the F14". Only this time, it happened during the Belkan War. I just finished the game thrice.

1. B7R, a pilot's grand stage

It is the ultimate war place.

Only the strongest of fighters will dominate the skies.

Here, a new prodigy will fly.

2. The enemy attacks have made B7R a death zone.

Pilots who weren't worthy were burned to the bone.

But all that is about to change

Only an F-15 will eat the Round Table's name.

3. A squad of 4 aircraft was dispatched.

The name of the Republic of Ustio they carried.

In response, the enemy sent their best knights.

This will be their ultimate fight.

4. Both sides dispersed as crossfire began.

The sun was up; a great time for a tan.

The enemy is four times in numbers.

But numbers are only for bummers.

5. One blue F-15 struck fear into the enemy's hearts.

Taking down five fighters in 2 minutes

The demon continued its relentless retaliation.

All for the liberation of his nation

6. The pilot's name is Harima Kenji; a.k.a "Hyperion 1"

A mercenary and the son of the legendary Galm 1

This is just his opening act.

And he'll leave no enemy plane intact.


	4. Meteor Shower

**Meteor Shower**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **A spoiler to the episode where Tenma missed the meteor shower because of the rain.

1. Space is a magnificent view from Earth.

Unlike movies, you get to see it for free beside your hearth.

When the first beam of light passes by

Thousands follow, falling from the sky.

2. She wished a lot on pieces of paper.

But rain shredded it like a cheese grater.

She felt down and sad.

If she was down then Yakumo would feel really bad.

3. That night, the rain subsided and the sky cleared.

Then, streaks of light traveled across the starry sky.

It was a beautiful sight; only comes once a hundred.

But nee-san was fast asleep as the shower passed by.

4. Yakumo tried to wake her sister up but it was no use.

Not that she was knocked out like a blown fuse.

She looked at the wishes on paper.

One said: 'I wish I can take better care of my sister."

5. It was her turn to make a wish.

Not a plate of roast chicken or fried fish.

"I wish nee-san would always be happy." she whispered.

As expected from a kind sibling; silence she rendered.

6. There is always hope everyday.

There is, even in the toughest of frays.

Both Tenma and Yakumo showed care for one another.

That, my friends, is another chapter in the story.


	5. Hair Stalks

**Hair Stalks**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. She's not hard to miss; easy to tell.

Two stalks do all the talking very well.

When something is going on, two stalks are on the job.

They won't fail her so shut up, bob.

2. Look, one on the left and one on the right.

Twice better than the sense of sight

What's better is they can be placed anywhere on stock.

What time is it? It's nine o' clock!

3. They say hair stalks bring a person good luck.

But until today, in a very sticky situation she's still stuck.

And they twitch – by themselves up and down.

They have minds of their own.

4. But luck comes unexpected in any corner.

Just wish on a piece of paper.

For now, her hair stalks are her life.

Not even his friends dared to cut it with a knife.


	6. Harima versus Karasuma

**Harima versus Karasuma: Only One is for Tenma**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Another variant to the Intensive Emotion's "Ichigo versus Ishida" and "Rukia versus Orihime" chapters. It's not bad since I also made that compilation; have fun (lol). Correct me if I'm wrong. TY

1. Heaven and earth shall rumble.

In the midst of a battle; they will tumble.

Their battle will be settled at the rotunda

Harima versus Karasuma, only one is for Tenma.

2. He can take down a gang of seventy-five.

Into a pool of piranhas he can dive.

He's a mean lean fighting machine

He is Harima Kenji.

3. He may not feel anything for the girl.

But his silence tells it all.

He maintains the balance and neutrality.

He is Karasuma Ooji.

4. This is no children's battle

This is no crossing of bottles and rattles.

This is a little game they call death match.

One will be gone; one will go home with a scratch.

5. Alas, Tenma has made her decision.

She did it without Yakumo's intuition.

She declares Karasuma as her love.

Nevertheless, still locked in the cages are doves.

6. Harima won't go down without a fight.

He'll take this one seriously and very tight.

Karasuma doesn't care about it.

All he wanted was a vacant seat.

7. The battle continues on.

Until one of them turns into stone

The battle continues at the rotunda.

Harima versus Karasuma, only one is for Tenma.


	7. Take Aim then Fire!

**Take Aim then Fire!**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Connected with School Rumble episode 3, 2nd sub-episode (about the arrow message). A few years of training and she'll be the heroine of the town, lol.

1. A bow was made for self-defense.

An arrow was created to defend the fence.

When things go out of hand out of the blue,

With her bow and arrow, Tsukamoto Tenma to the rescue!

2. Load an arrow that will maim.

Then take steady aim.

Release the arrow of justice!

Hit the enemies without leaving any space.

3. She has already saved a soul once.

It proves that she is not a dunce.

Rain those arrows from the sky!

Attempt to wound the adversary!

4. When the conditions are wrong, she'll be there.

On the ground or up the stairs

With her bow and arrow, she is dire.

Load; take aim then fire!


	8. Backstabbing a Friend

**Backstabbing a Friend**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Connection to the episode (I don't know what number) where Eri had to open her big damn-assed mouth and say "Mikoto isn't that cute" or something…just inches from her. I hate backstabbers but I have no choice…sigh…

1. Friends are supposed to be together.

They always get along like bread and peanut butter.

But when she hears your bad thoughts,

Prepare yourself, for a battle would be fought.

2. Whether it's intentional or an accident,

One's reply can be a very high accent.

Backstabbing is a cowardly attempt.

It always results in contempt.

3. First, she'll hear your bad thoughts.

Like bad tomatoes, at the grocery, bought.

In return, a quiet atmosphere emerges.

And in the backstabbing victim comes an anger surge.

4. Next, everything is quiet.

It's as if it wasn't as worse as a riot.

And when everything is too late to be stopped,

Both friends explode in anger, period.

5. Why do we think badly about comrades?

Does jealousy hinder our friendship road?

One thing's for sure and that's a fact.

Sawachika Eri shouldn't have said that.


	9. ESP

**ESP**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. The power of the mind was always great.

It sealed a thousand people's fate.

But as for one girl, having this ability made her uncertain.

And so, a chapter of her story opens the curtains.

2. Once she enters the campus, its 8 hours till turning back.

Boys will wait for her in groups or better yet, in packs.

They tried concealing their true intentions through speech.

Never did they have any idea that the plan would flinch.

3. In the classroom, every boy wants turns on her.

They're taking this entire stuff very far.

But every time she is invited by a boy to a certain occasion

Lots of text appear over their heads; various fluctuations.

4. "I'm sorry, I can't" A statement that's wry

Or "I'm sorry, I don't want to" is her reply.

She can't be easily outsmarted.

They got to move their paragraph indent.

5. This is Tsukamoto Yakumo, with intuition on her side.

Along with that is the power of her mind.

It's no hoax, it's no bluff.

That's why asking her on a date is tough.


	10. Intel

**Intel**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. Wherever you go, she'll follow in the shadows.

A person of intelligence; one cannot take down.

Japan, France, America, or may be even Italy

The footsteps of the spy will follow constantly.

2. No problem too big or too small.

No mountain too short or too tall.

No situation she cannot see.

As long as she works for free.

3. She has faced countless number of bad men.

Has destroyed numerous fortified dens

And she lives on up to this very moment.

One thing to describe about her: "she is very potent".

4. Looks can be deceiving.

But her accomplishments can be conceiving.

Moreover, she is a friend of Tsukamoto Tenma.

Remember this name well: Takano Akira.

5. Don't mess around with her.

A shot from her gun can take out 10 fighters.

So I suggest you don't do anything silly.

Otherwise, she'll be on a killing spree.

6. Her power is gathering intelligence.

Much more ordinary than a double time cadence

So I suggest you don't do anything silly.

Otherwise, she'll be on a killing spree.


	11. The Soul of a Manga Artist

**The Soul of a Manga Artist**

_-Harima Kenji-_

**Note: **He asked me to, damn it!

1. A pen is the soul of a manga artist.

This is where he uses his clenched fist.

Paper is the workplace of the soul.

He writes on it while eating chips on the bowl.

2. One must have passion for drawings.

Like a baseball game with lots of innings

So what? You have a bad start.

It's not like you're going to fart.

3. On the pen, put your heart, mind, and soul.

Let your passion roar and your spirit roll.

Then, write your passion in the paper.

You'll see your true identity later.

4. When love is involved, don't panic.

It'll only look your spirit like a maniac.

Calm down, draw away, and remember your heart.

If possible, get a fresh and delicious fruit tart.

5. It takes time to accomplish a drawing.

It's going to take a lot of innings.

But in the end, when passion and soul unite,

They will be together in their greatest fight.

6. At last, your manga is done!

An excellent blade perfectly honed.

In the world of manga, always remember this.

The pen is the soul of the manga artist.


	12. The Wonderful Word Called Love

**The Wonderful Word Called Love**

_-Tsukamoto Tenma-_

_-Edited by Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **I had to trouble myself editing her work, a lot of misspellings! WARNING: Some episode spoilers detected

1. _Suki, _what a wonderful word.

It takes only seconds to be heard.

I only defined love as one meaning:

Being close to Karasuma Ooji

2. I gazed on him during the first day of school.

I don't know, it made me want to drool.

My love letter ended up in one huge scroll.

My head felt like a bouncing basketball.

3. The scroll plan failed; I forgot to write my name.

But another chance suddenly came.

I chased him on two-wheels with feet power.

And I fell down on Yagami temple, like a tower.

4. A nurse career wasn't fitting for me.

Being an archer just made him "let it be".

I felt like an ugly duck.

So Yakumo wished me luck.

5. He was there in front of the CR, reading a book.

I needed to definitely get off the hook.

I scaled down the campus wall with two plungers.

But he was also there and told me to "take care".

6. I got a chance when he carried me home.

Maybe he thought of me as heavy as a stone.

No, no, I shouldn't be thinking like that.

I'm not that fat! I'm not that fat!

7. Karasuma-kun; please don't go.

I haven't said my true feelings to you.

So please, don't leave me yet.

At least for now, until I have made my bet

8. _Suki, _what a wonderful word.

It makes the blowing wind and the chirping birds.

All I ever wanted was a sense of love.

And lastly, to be free like a white dove


	13. Hit Me Just Once, Yakumo!

**Hit Me Just Once, Yakumo!**

_-Hanai Haruki-_

1. A man must never back out in a battle.

A man must never ride a horse with a saddle.

These things are but a mere veto.

But I beg of you, hit me just once, Yakumo!

2. I am a man whose words and thoughts are the same.

I am not like a number of people who are lame.

In a boat, it will only move if you row.

So I ask of you again, hit me just once, Yakumo!

3. I follow the way of a pure person.

I do not settle for useless things like porn.

I have beaten countless number of foes.

This is my proof of worthiness; hit me just once, Yakumo!

4. Hit me just once, I ask of you.

If ever possible, make it two.

I will treasure your scar and it will never be covered.

So I ask of you for the last time, hit me just once, Yakumo!


	14. The Day My Heart Pounded

**The Day my Heart Pounded**

_-Sawachika Eri-_

1. It was the sports festival when this happened.

I felt like all the spoons at my house bent.

The fight was taken over by our class and 2-D.

Sensei even said "overthrow 2-D."

2. It all happened on the horseback game.

Just me, Hige, and two others, sunshine and no rain

I felt guilty about shaving his cool hair.

Stupid me, if I hadn't dared…

3. His hat was falling off; he's going to be laughed at.

I needed to act super quick and extra fast.

I grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head.

I rolled down on the ground, acting like I was shot dead.

4. What a silly move, I have a grudge on the man I saved.

Why did I have to rave?

Maybe I returned the favor for shaving his glory.

That is another story.

5. That night, we danced on the blue.

Poor Tenma doesn't have a clue.

Everyone looked at us; we were completely stuck.

I said to him "your dancing; sucks".

6. This is the day I would likely remember.

It was the day when my heart pounded.

Unlike anything else, I felt love for the first time.

Calm down, everything will be fine.


	15. A, B, C, and D

**A, B, C, and D**

_-Imadori the Alphabet Man-_

**Note: **Sorry, I have no damn idea on his full name. Explicit content has been reduced significantly to honor others' constitution.

1. Ah, I have four wonderful letters.

These made my life better.

My specialty is checking on "things".

I can get the info you want for a couple of golden rings.

2. A is for the almost-flat ones.

I don't even bother with these.

Give me 4 seconds to process the stats.

Your result will be out in an instant.

3. B is for the regular ones.

At least they have something to ponder.

Give me 5 seconds to process the stats.

Your result will be out in an instant.

4. C is for the ones who're a little beyond regular.

They make me laugh: har, har, har, har…

Give me 6 seconds to process the stats.

Your result will be out in an instant.

5. D is my favorite type; they aren't trash in the din.

My favorite example is Miko-chin.

Give me 2 seconds to process the stats.

Your result will be out in an instant.

6. There you have it: A, B, C, and D.

It feels like I've been stung by a bee.

My specialty is checking on "things".

I can get the info you want for a couple of golden rings.


	16. Flute

**Flute**

_-Suou Mikoto-_

1. I used to play it while I was still a kid.

Someone asked me to teach him so I did.

It's long, it has a lot of holes, and it's not a tree root.

Yup, it's my favorite childhood instrument, the flute.

2. Hanai and I played it along the way to school.

It was to polish our skills, so we don't become fools.

He was obviously out of tone; it's excruciating.

But I got to admit, he has guts that are convincing.

3. Too bad this poem of mine is very short.

It's what I only recall by reminiscing so short.

One thing I do remember that made me excited.

Hanai and I will be forever friends.


	17. I Always Fall Asleep

**I Always Fall Asleep**

_-Tsukamoto Yakumo-_

1. I don't know why, I just feel like it.

Before school, I always fall asleep on the bench I sit.

Sometimes, I sleep the entire day away without holdups.

Rarely, Hanai-senpai wakes me up through his thoughts.

2. The blossoms are so beautiful.

I only get a 1:10 chance to see them because my hands are always full.

They say I'm like a sleeping angel when I doze off.

I can't believe I am always that soft.

3. Well, from my looks, you can tell it apart from an oven.

I'm like a sleepwalker with eyes wide open.

Even in art class or in 1-D, I doze off oftentimes.

Ringing on my head are numerous wind chimes.

4. But I have one unique trait that I cannot remove.

I care for my nee-san; that I cannot lose.

She always told me that it's my habit to sleep.

Rarely, it's shallow but oftentimes it gets into the deep.

5. I wonder when I will get over myself.

Still, I wonder, why do I always fall asleep?

I do get enough sleep back at home.

Well, for now, I'll leave that question behind to be honed.


	18. Two Separate Ways

**Two Separate Ways**

_-Ichijou Karen-_

1. It doesn't hurt to be kind and strong at the same time.

As for me, everything is just fine.

I am a simple girl but not everyone is thinking that way.

They say it's unusual for me to be 2 separate ways.

2. I participate in amateur wrestling matches.

I train very hard and I always do my best.

I am a simple girl but not everyone is thinking that way.

They say it's unusual for me to be 2 separate ways.

3. Nevertheless, I think of it as a misunderstanding.

I believe in the phrase "looks can be deceiving".

I am a simple girl but not everyone is thinking that way.

They say it's unusual for me to be 2 separate ways.

4. I always thought of Imadori-kun as my date teacher.

He thought of good stuff that can be useful in the latter.

I am a simple girl but not everyone is thinking that way.

They say it's unusual for me to be 2 separate ways.

5. I mean no harm; I just want to be kind.

Friends like my classmates are hard to find.

I am a simple girl but not everyone is thinking that way.

They say it's unusual for me to be 2 separate ways.


	19. The Storm

**The Storm**

_- Nara Kentarou – Tsukamoto Tenma joint project- _

**Grade: **Above Average (I don't know the Japanese grading system but one thing's for sure, it's not turtles.)

1. I see the winds of the north.

I have sighted the breeze of the south.

There is a storm in the east!

Quickly, head towards the west!

2. The storm's growing fiercer!

Everyone, head to the safety of the tower!

Its walls will break the winds apart.

It won't be given a chance to once again start.

3. The winds are rocking the tower sideways.

We have to hold on or our lives will be as pays.

Hang in there, just a little bit more.

That storm is a real eyesore!

4. The storm has finally subsided.

Our lives we have saved.

We have defeated evil in nature's form.

We have defeated the massive storm.


	20. Within the Line of Fire

**Within the Line of Fire**

_-Takano Akira-_

**Note: **I was hoping of a more, demilitarized work of art…sigh…

1. A soldier is responsible for defending his family.

A battalion is responsible for defending their country.

An officer's job is to inspire.

No matter where he is, even within the line of fire.

2. A soldier's gun is a soldier's passion and soul.

A soldier's helmet is a soldier's shield, designed to catch holes.

A soldier's medal is a soldier's honor.

A soldier has to have these things, even within the line of fire.

3. A battalion is a group of defenders of their families.

They are equipped with these three utilities:

Loyalty, duty, and most of all, honor.

If one is gone, they will die within the line of fire.

4. An officer's uniform is the symbol of entreaty.

An officer's rank symbolizes authority.

But most of all, he doesn't abuse his power.

More importantly, within the line of fire

5. They are set to live and die for the nation.

They are trained to destroy any opposition.

In the end, they are showered with flowers.

At what was once the line of fire.


	21. Harima and the F15 P2

**Harima and the F-15 Part 2**

**Offensive Campaign No. 4101: Costner**

_-A School Rumble – Ace Combat Zero cross fiction-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Thank God, I'm back with my works!

1. He is again given another assignment.

But he doesn't want any interment.

He is sent back once again to the skies of flak.

In an attempt to defeat the enemy with Osea

2. His job is to escort the Osean fleet through the Futuro Canal.

Along the way are certain elements that will make that voyage dull.

While Galm is on the north end of the waters,

He is sent to assist the allies and prevent any falters.

3. The enemy won't be giving up the place.

They reacted and scrambled planes at lightning-quick pace.

He had already expected this to happen.

His face towel has been dampened.

4. The enemy appears, the allies hear.

They would wrap this up quick for a cold bottle of beer.

The air was filled with guns and missiles.

From below, they were like flying tiles.

5. He never let a single missile hit the mother ship of all.

It was state-of-the-art, the Kestrel.

Before the enemy could fire, they've been fired.

It was his duty to lessen the killing; his reason for being hired.

6. The fleet had reached the end of the canal.

Victory smiled upon those who prevented the sword from becoming dull.

He heads for home and waited for his next sortie.

His next mission is on the Hydrian Line; Glatistant, his forte.


	22. Deep Pits

**Deep Pits**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Tenma always seem to fall in a lot of holes whenever some scheme of hers fails. When and where will they appear? And who'll catch her? This is in preparation for the "Fall-Into-A-Deep-Pit" Prevention Month (September).

1. These pits are always on the run.

They make part of the anime even fun.

Nevertheless, one must be aware when and where will they appear.

So that one can overcome the heart of fear

2. One scheme fails after another.

Wow! That is such a bother.

In one attempt where she could please him with a curry lunch,

Oh no, she misplaced them, there was rice; two in a bunch!

3. But fear not citizens, there is now a countermeasure.

It will challenge and repel the building tension and pressure.

Two people must stay close together.

If one falls, the other will catch his/her hand; not to suffer.

4. This is only one of the procedures.

There will be a lot more features.

For now, this will serve as an advice to Tenma.

Stay very close to Karasuma.


	23. Apple and Banana

**Apple and Banana**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. Both are fruit but have big difference.

One is the spelling; some letters are a hindrance.

Another is the size and shape.

One is as long as a cut tape.

2. An apple is rock hard to crush by hand.

A banana needed not to fall on land.

There's already banana on her uniform.

Oh boy, she'll rage like a storm.

3. But an apple, being hard, has its exceptions.

A banana, being crushed, has its limitations.

He has some nerve to show up like that.

It's just going to make him real fat.

4. An apple is eaten until the core is left.

It is not for an apparatus for a dummy breast.

A banana is peeled and the flesh is eaten.

By crushing it, his doom he has spoken.

5. Be afraid if you see someone crush an apple rock hard.

Don't do the same thing with a monkey's food.

There is a big difference between the two.

But both of them are fruit not to be eaten by a food-wasting fool.


	24. Onigiri

**Onigiri (Rice Balls)**

_-Tsukamoto Tenma-_

_-Edited by Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Damn it! Not again! This'll cost her extra. Episode spoiler…

**Music: **_Bakuretsu Tenshi – Loosey and Prince of Tennis – Walk On_

1. Ah, what a wonderful day to have lunch.

Karasuma-kun can be added to the bunch.

Yakumo and I made the curry.

Well, she did all the work but I set up the boxes properly.

2. I followed him outside. I met him there.

He never eats a proper lunch. He has barely money for the bus fare.

So we sat down on beside the drinking fountain.

Oh, I hope that for today only it wouldn't rain.

3. I let him guess what was inside the boxes.

No way would he now, it's a surprise.

I felt excited! My heart pounded like crazy.

I'm giving him his favorite dish, curry.

4. When I opened the boxes, the curry was all white.

No it wasn't curry at all, they were both rice!

It was then I realized out of my optimism.

Oh no! I misplaced them!

5. I fell down the dark deep pit.

But Karasuma-kun grabbed my hand for a bit.

He took out his salt dispenser.

He sprinkled it on his hand like ground pepper.

6. He shaped the rice into an onigiri; rice balls.

He gave me one. I haven't thanked him for stopping my fall.

I ate it. It was delicious.

One thing I can say about this. It was marvelous!

7. Since that day, I kept on making rice balls.

To express my gratitude to him for stopping my fall

I wonder what happened to the box of curry.

Maybe I'll let Yakumo tell her side of the story.


	25. Pair Ups Vol 1

**Pair-ups Volume 1**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **The basics are here…

1. Let's start off with an obvious one.

Karasuma plus Tenma; their relations are like stone.

When will one of them mobilize?

At this point, love won't internalize.

2. You can say "this sucks".

But to tell you the truth, one move is a million bucks.

Karasuma doesn't care. Tenma doesn't realize yet her standing.

She has another admirer coming.

3. How about adding one more in the party?

Karasuma is to Tenma is to Harima; can it be?

You decide the outcome, its called free will.

Nothing to control or stop you, or to pay the bill

4. Let's leave them for the moment; here's another one.

Suou plus Imadori; is this pervert boy nuts?

Well, Imadori better brace for impact.

Another one's coming; smashing on contact!

5. Let's add one more to the love ratio.

Suou is to Imadori is to Ichijou; it's as confusing as Harima fighting for Ustio.

You decide the outcome, its called free will.

Nothing to control or stop you, or to pay the bill


	26. Two Opposite Sides of the Coin

**Two opposite Sides of the Coin**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. Heads and tails, the opposite coin sides.

Into one of them you can only ride.

But alas, this is no jamboree.

It's about two men: Harima and Tennouji.

2. He is the main delinquent of the story.

He's just making himself boring.

He has his target locked-on to Tenma.

No need to say his full name, remember Harima.

3. He doesn't care about anything at all.

Whether he trip down or fall.

He's the big guy and his rival for this story only.

He's the big guy, he's Tennouji.

4. Two men; both are delinquents fighting.

One has the venom. One has the sting.

As of now, there is no clear winner.

But this fight won't be getting any thinner.

5. They're like two opposite sides of the coin.

Every fight they make, they gather points.

When a coin is flipped, only one can appear above the other.

It is decided by destiny. Then who will be the loser?


	27. Survivor Yagami Temple P1

**Survivor: Yagami Temple Part 1**

_-Sawachika Eri-_

**Note: **Do NOT try this! If you're challenged by a class with this, sucker punch the guy in the face.

1. 2-D challenged us again; what a pain.

Seven of us have to stay in Yagami Temple for 3 days.

Let me see…I think the group consisted of…

Me, Akira, Tenma, Mikoto, Harima, Hanai, and Yakumo

2. We went to the top of Yagami Hill.

We stood in front of the temple very still.

That blonde boy sealed the stairway with wood planks.

Well, that's it, we're all blank.

3. We made fire. The hilltop was extremely cold.

Beside me was Hige. Of all the people, why him I have to hold?

Well, I have no choice. I have to hold out until the 3rd day.

For now, both of us have to stay.

4. We had curry for dinner, and will for the next day.

"That's the only thing keeping us alive." Akira said.

"Well, we can't eat curry forever." I replied.

"What do you suggest? Get hungry and die?"

5. Okay, so my stupid mouth backfired at me.

Stupid challenge; 2-D got us into this mess, you see?

We've been stripped off all communication.

There's not even, around, one telephone station!

6. On the second day, the sun blazed down on us.

We hid under the roof of the temple or the bees will buzz.

There's no water around, therefore, we can't take a bath.

Worse, Hige is launching his "wrath"

7. Tenma and Yakumo seem to care for each other.

I wish I had a sister. But why bother?

Hanai keeps on getting close to Yakumo.

Mikoto keeps them away because it's a veto.

8. Halfway to the second day, we're out of water.

We're also low on food. We underestimated this challenge further.

I'm not used in surviving in the wild.

Why won't they leave us alone so we can be mild!


	28. A Glimpse of the Future

**A Glimpse of the Future**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Another variant of the Intensive Emotions' poem about the future of Bleach characters.

1. Graduation, at last!

It's amazing how time goes steadfast.

This is where they go their own ways.

In search of their goal that pays

2. Hey look, Suou Mikoto runs a dojo now.

It's a place where people go "wow".

She teaches her students the arts of self-defense.

It's only a skill not to be used as a kind of offense.

3. Sawachika Eri inherits her father's company.

Not your ordinary corporation, it rejects blasphemy.

The company goes so well.

I don't think that it will fall.

4. Takano Akira is now a member of the CIA.

But during her off-duty hours, she eats a whole pizza.

She has completed over a hundred missions.

Without even wasting the organization's vision

5. Harima Kenji works in an anime studio.

It's better than fighting the enemies of Ustio.

His unique style of writing earned him the nickname "fish bone".

At least, he has his master to thank for the lovely tone.

6. Tsukamoto Yakumo still works at the café.

Serving dishes, drinks, even a tall glass of frappe.

Harima comes here everyday.

Why? That I cannot say.

7. Lastly, Tsukamoto Tenma has her own job.

Can you believe it? On the board exams she topped!

A nurse she became, a cute one too.

No more also that she's a fool.

8. Different paths, different lives

Count them all, there are a million knives.

A bright future always waits for them.

No matter how hard the stem


	29. All I Ever Wanted P1

**All I Ever Wanted… (First Half)**

_-Tsukamoto Tenma-_

**Note: **Thank goodness, no more misspellings.

**Music: **The Prince of Tennis – Kaze no Tabibito

Gundam Seed Destiny – I Wanna Go To a Place… and Wings of Words

1. Why is destiny so cruel to me?

I am but a simple girl who keeps on saying "suki".

All I ever wanted in my life was to be normal.

Still, why does my face keep on hugging the coral?

2. Since the start, I've been chasing him.

I always said to myself that I have self-esteem.

One plan fails after another.

It's just making my life so sour.

3. I'm the older sister. I have my responsibility.

But look how irony works, the opposite happens so quickly.

I'm such a fool. Why can't I think straight?

Hell is taking me for granted like fish bait.

**Note: **While Tenma was writing this poem of hers, the power went out. She was taking care of Yakumo since she sprained her leg severely. The second half will be out soon.


	30. Once, Always, and Forever

**Once, Always, and Forever**

_-Harima Kenji-_

1. I was watching the stars on a starry night.

I just ended a big hell of a fight.

The bruises I have now were much worse than the past.

It's amazing how time goes so fast.

2. Once, I was a delinquent.

I roamed the busy and crowded streets.

I put those who challenged me to their knees.

They felt the sting of a soldier bee.

3. I will be a delinquent always.

Even if I change my damn face

I keep on knocking down one foe after another.

None of them was a bother.

4. I will, forever, be a delinquent.

At this point on, the spoon is hard to bend.

Even pen and paper never protected me

From the fists and kicks that I always see

5. I watched the break of dawn.

The birds were singing their morning song.

No matter how well I change for the better.

I am a delinquent. Once, always, and forever…


	31. Harima and the F15 Finale

**Harima and the F-15 Finale**

**Avalon Dam: The day he was shot down**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. The Allied forces are on a final assault itinerary.

They're going to destroy "A World with No Boundaries".

It's going to be the fight of their lives.

For those opposing the ceasefire, it's their final hive.

2. Even at the crevice, resistance was tough.

The ride was all bumpy and rough.

Several planes were shot down.

Those who made it were Galm and Hyperion 1.

3. Galm 1 flew too high.

No, look! A missile!

There was no time to evade it.

But to end this once and for all, Hyperion 1 took the hit.

4. The mission was a success.

With the cost of many lives

Hyperion 1 was saluted by everyone flying over Mund.

Even he protected the Demon Lord.

5. The war comes to a close.

The so-called demon vanished without a trace.

The story ends here, on this very lane.

But the memories of Harima Kenji, Hyperion 1, will not be in vain.


	32. School Rumble Nigakki: Attention!

**School Rumble Nigakki: Attention!**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Guns and ammo sold separately…lol.

1. For one night only, Yagami High will be a battlefield.

For those brave souls who have nerves of steel.

Two factions will be fighting over supremacy.

Along with them are two things: firepower and intimacy.

2. Upon the signal, the battle starts.

The hallways were filled with gunshots.

Barricades and corners were covers for the players.

Eventually, they'll be slain by slayers.

3. The battle will be all over the place.

It's a race to get the flag at lightning pace.

First come, first serve, first win.

To the losers: pack up and get in the recycle bin.

4. Don't linger between classrooms and hallways.

They could be anywhere. Maybe you've fallen into their play.

There can only be one winner.

It's up to destiny to make haste thicker.

5. In the midst of crossfire it's a no man's land.

They'll get themselves killed: individually or a band.

It is unclear who will be the winner for now.

So it's close curtains and a great bow.


	33. Pair Ups Vol 2

**Pair-ups Volume 2**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Let's get wacky…

1. You've learned the basics.

Now, take it more difficult than physics.

It's a world of love out there.

And to see wacky pair-ups are very rare.

2. Take a look at this one:

Harima has too many individuals!

One is enough, two is too much.

But three is very dangerous to your health.

3. Applying one-to-many relationship:

Harima is to Tenma, Eri, and Yakumo; all three on the airstrip.

I know two is better than one.

But only one can be the winner and the other will be long gone.

4. But he has one more girl up her sleeve.

This is one person she couldn't possibly leave.

I don't know her name but one thing is unique about her.

They met in a swing in the park in the rain together.

5. Just like shuffling cards on the deck.

Destiny is as painful as a hummingbird's peck.

If ever he screws this ratio up

His life's going to come to a complete stop.


	34. Service to the Mistress

**Service to the Mistress**

_-Nakamura the Butler-_

**Note: **All ages admitted…

1. I am but a simple butler who serves the mistress.

I protect her from certain kinds of distress.

I count the times of my life, uno, dos, tres.

It's my sworn duty to serve the mistress.

2. I drive her to school everyday.

From that point on, her friends will be there to stay.

It's my responsibility for her to look fresh.

It's my sworn duty to serve the mistress.

3. I also serve the family, in exchange for loyalty.

It's part of the butler's code of honor. I must follow it fully.

I calm her down whenever she's in a grave case of stress.

It's my sworn duty to serve the mistress.

4. I shall live on, with my formal clothes and moustache.

I bash those who love to crash.

The life of the family depends on me and my service.

I shall not let them down; even my service to the mistress.


	35. 10 Second Head Start

**10-Second Head Start**

_-Nara Kentarou-_

1. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!

Ready or not, here I come!

Under the night sky on one frivolous night

I sharpened my sense of sight.

2. We're playing hide-and-seek at Tsukamoto-san's house.

Some creatures are watching: louse and mouse.

I hope this 10-second head start is enough.

Getting through the residence is tough.

3. Huh, is that hair I see behind the drum?

It's like picking a fresh ripe plum.

Hah! This one is already in the can.

"I got you, Tsukamoto-san!"

4. What's that bulging behind the tree?

I'm not sure exactly but it's luring me to a spree.

I know! They're shaped like two buns!

"I got you, Suou-san!"

5. Is that what I think it is?

Yes, a very long beard.

There's nowhere for you to run.

"I got you, Harima-san!"

6. I only caught three. The others made it to the safe post.

It was fun. We raise our glasses of iced tea and toast.

It's very invigorating to do this once in a while.

Yet, we'll still trail the extra mile.


	36. All I Ever Wanted P2

**All I Ever Wanted… (Second Half)**

_-Tsukamoto Tenma-_

**Note: **A little scene first before the poem proper…

_Power went back to the house. _

"_Nee-san, the power's back." Yakumo said. _

"_Yay! Yay! Yay! Now I can resume my project!" Tenma replied happily. _

"_I'm glad that you'll make it in time."_

"_Just get well soon, Yakumo."_

"_I will nee-san."_

"_Promise?"_

"_It's a promise."_

4. I need to stand up and act as Yakumo's older sister.

There's nothing more that could make me better.

I hope I'm not asking for much.

But I don't want her to end up using a crutch.

5. All I ever wanted in my life is to be a normal high school girl.

Yet, fate puts in my life and other misconceptions and stirs.

I've always been afraid to forward my feelings to him.

A part of me was filling up with tears up to the rim.

6. I wonder how I will change.

Without compromising my happiness and prettiness in exchange

I'm not yet prepared to throw in the towel.

I'll stick to the plan and continue pulling the stuck dowel.

7. It's time to make a stand and confess.

The hour of reckoning ends.

Karasuma-kun, I will definitely say it to you.

Yakumo, I will make you glad too.

_In the end, she garnered the highest grade in the entire year. Yakumo's injury was healed after a few weeks. As for Tenma, well she's still her usual thickheaded but beautiful self. _

_No offense there, dude. _


	37. Survivor Yagami Temple P2

**Survivor: Yagami Temple Part 2**

_-Sawachika Eri-_

**Note: **Do NOT try this! If you're challenged by a class with this, sucker punch the guy in the face. If it happens again, kick his ass to the center of the Earth and straight to China.

9. We were doing well on the first day.

I can't believe that now we're about to give way.

But only a day was left then we're free.

I hope after this, they'll let us be.

10. The third day came. The time of our release was near.

But we faced our biggest problem that developed out fears.

We were starving. The supply was no more.

If that would only open…that stupid door

11. We spread out in the woods, hoping to find something edible.

From now on, material things are secondary: cell phones and cable.

We weren't allowed by Hige to stew his animal friends.

Is he just thinking awkward or his brain bent?

12. When that guy comes, I want to grab him in the collar.

If possible, I'll give him the death choker.

He got us into this mess. He'll get into this one too.

This reality is too true.

13. Afternoon arrived; we were released by that blonde guy.

I gave him a piece of my mind; something he cannot buy.

I threw him inside the temple. I attempted to serve my knuckle on his face.

But my friends stopped me at lightning-quick pace.

14. I guess I'm not yet used in roughing in the great outdoors.

I guess I can't live without shops and stores.

But one thing's for sure, I can tell.

The next time he pulls out a stunt like that, I'll bury him alive in the deepest well!


	38. Scenarios of a Successful Date

**Scenarios of a Successful Date**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. A date is an event of great opportunity.

This is a chance for two lovers to get closer to each other entirely.

But be careful at the approaches to be used.

The date can be an event of disaster and spook.

2. Meet first at a desirable place.

Then, greet each other in front of each other's faces.

Walk towards the first destination.

Watch out for inclinations and declinations.

3. Movies are excellent tools of getting closer.

And not a tool for making a great atmosphere darker

Don't talk. Watch and share the tub of popcorn.

Watch some great films and not porn.

4. The park is a great place to talk.

You choose the topic. Maybe about your folks

In the sunset sky, tell how you feel.

Destiny will judge if it'll be subjected for approval.

5. If you can make a great scenario, the date will go smoothly.

But remember, this moment comes once in a while only.

Be at your top form and don't do weird stuff.

Otherwise, your date might disappear like a smoke puff.

6. Don't give up. You can still do it.

Find wormholes that can take you close to her seat.

It's a battle of love and hate.

And the judge will be fate.


	39. We are All in a Dream

**We are All in a Dream**

_-Karasuma Ooji-_

1. We are all in a dream.

Awaiting our awakening at the rim

Life is like one big dream that runs constantly.

We can have good dreams if we sleep properly.

2. But one day, we have to wake up.

The door to our future is waiting to be opened.

There's not much we can do.

But dreams don't disappear from us or undo.

3. We are all in a dream.

Awaiting our awakening at the rim

Sleep well, Tsukamoto-san. Don't tell.

I bid you farewell.

_He was writing this while he was leaving Earth. _


	40. Duwah!

**Duwah!**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **A tribute to the masked wrestler who took over Ichijou's match while she was on a date with Imadori…

1. Duwah! Duwah! Duwah!

Who the hell is this, eh?

I won't write much about it.

I hope my words can fit.

2. Duwah! Duwah! Duwah!

Who the hell is this, eh?

Whoever it is, it can fight well.

Well, until the ring of the round bell…

3. Duwah! Duwah! Duwah!

This is the 9th time I said this, eh!

It sure has some guts taking on a trained opponent.

But its soul is very consistent.

4. Duwah! Duwah! Duwah!

One thing I can say now, ah!

Thank you for the wonderful deed.

Now, she wouldn't need to eat pig feed.


	41. Harima's Ark

**Harima's Ark**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. His place is crawling with two and four legs.

To fit them all in, they'll need more than a keg.

They come in varieties and selections.

One man takes care of all of them, unaware of the complications.

2. Hippos, zebras, giraffes alike.

Watch out for that little fellow with the spikes.

He has a pig named Napoleon.

He still wears shades to avoid the lights of neon.

3. This is no 40-day, 40-night story.

They live under one roof on a night that's starry.

It's more than a dog pound where dogs can bark.

Welcome to Harima's ark.


	42. School Rumble: Inverted Syntax

**School Rumble: Inverted Syntax**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **What would the world look like if their personalities were the inverse version?

**Viewer Discretion is advised, fools.**

1. I walked along the street with the hot sun sizzling.

I thought I heard something croaking.

It was coming from the other side of the road.

Then, I just got all worked up over a toad.

2. I heard the sound of fishermen hauling the catch of the day.

I peeked from the corner. That's a lot. That's twice the pay!

One of them looked very familiar to me a lot.

Of course, it was Harima, on the spot!

3. I happen to pass by the dojo. There I saw Suou.

Huh? She's not training! I'm about to say "Whoa!"

In fact, with her flimsy body, she can't even punch a little lad.

One thing's for sure, this is pretty bad.

4. Is my eyesight alright, or is that Eri sitting beside the garbage?

Once a rich girl now forced to eat leftover cabbage.

There's her house, the alleyway that reeks.

Man, this day is becoming very bleak.

5. I crossed the road and saw Yakumo on the phone.

At the same time, she's consuming an ice cream cone.

That's odd, she's not this talkative.

In fact, one reply to her is a million pounds of initiative.

6. I happened to pass by the Tsukamoto residence.

I didn't come near the entrance.

Then I saw Tenma all alone wasting herself on alcohol.

She's ultimately serious! This world is hell!

7. I traveled through the world of an inverted syntax.

It's like chopping wood with a dull axe.

Just imagine if this was to be shown.

Humankind as we know it may fall down!

8. It's all a dream, it's all a dream.

I need to blow some steam.

Yagami is just one ordinary town.

I hope that it never loses its crown.


	43. The Final Overture

**The Final Overture**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

_-The name is from an Ace Combat Zero mission so I disclaim it-_

**Legend: **Odd numbers starting from 3: Tenma's dialogue; even numbers starting from 4: Harima's dialogue. Stanza 1, 2, 9, and 15 are the narrator's. I think this is one of my best…

1. The scenario: a dark starry night under the full moon.

The moths just broke out of their respective cocoons.

On the ledge of Yagami hill stood two people facing each other.

This is a private area. No one should bother.

2. A boy and a girl overlooking the lights of the bustling town.

From uphill they can even see the red nose of a clown.

The quiet atmosphere, the full moon, everything is set so pure.

This is the moment of truth; the final overture.

3. "Harima-kun, I must tell you something."

"Please don't let these words sting."

"I know how you feel about me but let me say mine first."

"Please, when you hear my words, don't burst."

4. "Tsukamoto, I called you here to do the same thing."

"I won't exchange this feeling for anything; not even becoming king."

"Do you have any idea how much I have gone through?"

"All just to set this little chat of ours without the eyes of a crow"

5. "I know that you have your heart for me."

"I saw through your actions while I hid behind the tree."

"Why didn't I think that the girl you were after was me?"

"This is the thing I wasn't able to see."

6. "My heart says I must take the path I have chosen."

"This is the path I selected; the path of the rose."

"Let me say 4 words to you. This I cannot undo."

"I…I…I…love you, Tsukamoto."

7. "Harima-kun, I'm glad that you've expressed your thoughts."

"Resistance is expressed in your words through those dots."

"But you must know that my heart belongs to someone else."

"Karasuma-kun and I, on top of us are ringing bells."

8. "I should've known. All this time I thought of it as a misunderstanding."

"I thought of myself of a person whose emotions are undying."

"But let me ask you this, Tsukamoto, just to keep track."

"Does this Karasuma of whom you speak love you back?"

9. The little girl was speechless; frozen like a block of ice.

The man's riddling question was quite nice.

She never thought about the feelings of her love.

It looks like waiting is upon the caged doves.

10. "Tsukamoto, I'm going to say this one more time."

"You must know that my heart is yours and not mine."

"I am a man who doesn't bluff at himself through his mouth."

"I am a man who doesn't let go and pout."

11. "Harima-kun, I…I…I am confused, riddled, and puzzled."

"I'm like an equestrian falling off a horse's saddle."

"Are you preventing me from loving him?"

"Is this part of your dastardly scheme--?"

12. "Are you this thick-headed! I respect a man's honor!"

"I respect the pleasures in life such as my sweet motor."

"If you really love him, if that is what your heart is saying"

"Then go now, leave. I won't do anymore of destiny's love bidding."

13. "Harima-kun, I'm sorry. I'm just confused, riddled, and puzzled."

"You must know that we have the right not to be bamboozled."

"Tomorrow, I'll be an ordinary high school girl and see him again."

"Please don't take this as an incurable pain."

14. "Tsukamoto, it was a pleasure talking to you alone."

"My heart is now free of the curse of the cold hard stone."

"Tomorrow, I'll be an ordinary delinquent and see you once more."

"And someday, destiny will unlock our chains and let us soar."

15. And so they parted ways downhill.

Love and tremendous pain they feel.

Someday, they'll have permission to be free from destiny's torture.

It's symbol is the final overture."


	44. Pokemon Rumble

**Pokemon Rumble**

_-A School Rumble – Pokemon crossover fict-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is what you get for drinking vodka at 5 in the morning (on a different time).

1. In a mysterious land lives mysterious creatures.

With exceptional traits beyond a mere animal's features

They can be used as pets or as determiners of the champions.

They're not your everyday animals, they're Pokemon.

2. It was the finals of the league; and everyone was excited.

The torch on top of the stadium burned bright.

Two trainers came face-to-face with each other.

They chose to battle than the choice at the latter.

3. "Ladies and gentlemen, the finals have come."

"The best of the best will be declared here at this very dome."

"Both trainers have only one Pokemon left."

"This is a battle on a small wooden raft!"

4. Trainer Karasuma sent out his best one yet.

Holy mackerel! It's an Articuno! The tide of battle is set!

Its blue-white color gave everyone an icy feeling.

One asked: "How did he tame that legendary creature to do his bidding?"

5. But Trainer Tenma wasn't about to back down.

She sent out the Pokemon that would bring her the crown.

Look! It's a Zapdos! This battle is as tight as a knot.

Another asked: "How was it caught?"

6. The battle of the legendary birds has begun.

This event will be considered the final run.

No hard feelings for the defeated.

But for the record, Karasuma has been unbeaten.

7. The battle ended with great damage on both sides.

Both the birds were unable to glide.

But in the end, Karasuma's streak has been broken.

The winner is Tenma; now at level 10.

8. The tournament comes to a close.

But their adventures are still opening.

For now, both of them declared a truce.

But their rivalry and love is undying.

**Note: **Don't kill me for this.


	45. This is the Tea Club After All

**This is the Tea Club After All**

_-Takano Akira-_

1. I only stand as the president of this club.

I am the law. Take your complaints to the complaint tub.

We're just a small club in the hall.

This is the Tea Club after all.

2. Here we learn the proper etiquette in a formal way.

With the exception of Hanai, everyone is welcome to stay.

Our club isn't going to break and fall.

This is the Tea Club after all.

3. It's not a major activity or some sort.

But we're proud that we're given a chance to eat some tarts.

In special occasions, we answer to their calls.

This is the Tea Club after all.

4. We are always prepared for anything.

Because we don't want to forget something

We're a small club, just four people tall.

This is the Tea Club, after all.


	46. The Scale

**The Scale**

_-Tsukamoto Yakumo-_

**Note: **You thought her sister would write about this, did you? Episode 2-3 spoiler but you might've watched it already. She made this the night before the physical examination.

1. Nee-san is getting all worked up on a weighing scale.

It's a very, very, very long tale.

The physical examination was tomorrow.

I hope she's not as fat as a healthy cow.

2. Huh? I heard a scream.

It was coming from the bathroom.

I saw nee-san lying down on the floor.

"Nee-san, you're going to catch a cold."

3. That's pretty much what happened.

I'm just glad that she's not blushing red.

I don't care about nee-san's vital statistics.

As long as we're together and can still hear sounds of the crickets


	47. Dad

**Dad**

_-Sawachika Eri-_

1. I may be rich but my heart is priceless.

If he's gone, I'm unworthy to be called a princess.

Without him and mom, I wouldn't be even here.

I would be enveloped forever in fear.

2. I love my dad as much as others love theirs.

He gives me his tender loving care.

But oftentimes, we stay quiet at home.

Making it one empty big dome

3. If I was given a chance, I would like to see my dad for one full day.

He gave me his care. I had something to repay.

On our table, we would eat nikujaga together; made by my own hands.

It's not exactly a princess chore but it fits regular people's trends.

4. I love my dad as much as others love theirs.

I won't ever let go or exchange his care.

Now that he's somewhere in the world, I stand alone.

Remembering him while eating an ice cream cone.


	48. Thank You P1

**Thank You (First Half)**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to make this.

But I do not consider this as my masterpiece.

This is one of my stepping stones to be a better writer.

I'll reach the skies and if possible, reach for something higher.

2. Thank you Harima Kenji for your delinquency.

I can see it in your eyes: your burning intimacy.

Your shades, your moustache, everything about you are unique.

I'm sure that your lifestyle will click.

3. Thank you Takano Akira for your incomparable intelligence.

Someday, the CIA will await your grand entrance.

I can see in your eyes; seriousness but dedication.

Maybe you'll bring glory to your nation.

4. Thank you Hanai Haruki for your seriousness as well.

To the deep pit I almost fell.

Your glasses symbolize your personality.

Try a different approach and talk to Yakumo properly.

5. Thank you Sawachika Eri for your undying beauty.

I respect your special trait entirely.

There will be always a place for you, even if you're high in the society.

Your friends, at the bottom, will be patiently waiting

6. Thank you Suou Mikoto for your determination.

You've stood up against all odds and intimidation.

Don't be sad. Be happy that your love is happy.

That is the true meaning of love. Ponder it carefully.


	49. Thank You P2

**Thank You (Second Half)**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

7. Thank you Imadori Kyousuke; for you're a unique being.

I can't say much because I'm currently sitting.

Remember to use your ability wisely.

It is a hard-to-acquire skill. Only you can use it properly.

8. Thank you Nara Kentarou for your innocence.

Unlike some boys, you need not to be trapped in a fence.

You have eyes that say that you're an innocent lad.

That's great. Keep it up and don't do something bad.

9. Thank you Osakabe Itoko for babysitting the delinquent.

I'm not sure if this is the right word to describe my respect.

Rest assured that you'll continue teaching the likes of them a lesson.

You have a strong sense of intimidation.

10. Thank you Tsukamoto Yakumo for being quiet and kind.

Although your silence is deafening, kindness is the one I mind.

Continue with your care for yourself and your sister.

Protect yourselves from the threat of a serial killer.

11. And finally, thank you Tsukamoto Tenma for being funny.

Seeing you reminds me of a lot of bunnies.

Never turn away from yourself and walk the path you chose.

Reach out for the one you love. He'll give you a rose.

12. As the curtain closes, a new adventure begins.

Everyone is requested to join in.

This message is for all of you. I shall now let out all my humble.

_Viva School Rumble! _

**Watch out for my first School Rumble novella entitled **_Viva School Rumble! _

**No of chapters: **20

**Pairings: **a lot plus unusual ones

**And if you have time, check out my AMV at YouTube**

**Username: **diapason 89

**AMV: **School Rumble Zero, School Rumble Destiny, Burst Rumble (coming 10-2006)

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	50. Viva School Rumble! The Preface

**Viva School Rumble! **

**The Preface**

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is no poem. This is the intro; the hot shots

_**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"_Yakumo, have you seen my mask? I need it for tomorrow's Halloween party." Tenma called, searching her closet for the mask._

"_Nee-san, it's in the laundry." Yakumo replied. _

"_Can you hand it over?"_

"_Okay…"_

_**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"_Hey Hige, get me some iced tea." Eri requested (in a very bossy manner)._

"_That's the 6th time already! Can't you give me a break?" Harima complained. _

"_You should thank me for saving your head back at the sports festival!"_

"_You should thank me for walking you out of the rain!"_

"_I didn't even need your stupid umbrella!"_

"_Well I didn't even need your generosity!"_

_I was only gone for a while then these two started quarreling. Seriously, they need to get a life. _

_**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_At the dojo, Hanai was doing some self-training; push-ups._

"_34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39…"_

_Then Suou happened to pass by. "Hey Hanai, you're going to stress yourself out."_

"_Nonsense; I realized that Yakumo is a formidable foe. I must train so I don't get caught off guard."_

"_Seriously, you're taking on a freshman? Where's your sense of honor?"_

"_Fighting is my sense of honor. Now if you'll excuse me…"_

_**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_It seems that they're preparing for something. What is it? What else…_

_Fans of School Rumble, I bring you Viva!_


End file.
